With the development of display technology, many display devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers or the like have fingerprint recognition functions. Current fingerprint recognition sensors can comprise three types. The first type is an optical sensor which has a larger size. The second type is a capacitive sensor, the dots per inch (dpi) required by which is higher. The third type is an ultrasonic sensor.